Triple The Trouble
by Rose.Petals.In.April
Summary: The Sommers triplets come to Beacon Hills to help Derek uncover the truth to his sister's death, but the triplets get more than they planned. Lies, secrets, betrayal, love, friendship. The girls' lives will never be the same.


Author Note:

_There is a thing called Superfecundation which simplified means twins or more being born with different fathers. It is very unlikely, but there is a rare chance that a female can be pregnant by two different men or even three. It is a real thing, but it is very rare. The more in-depth explanation is that during ovulation a woman has to have more than one egg release and then a sperm must attach to the said egg. Example: Three eggs are released during ovulation and the woman has sex with three men, it is quite possible for all three men to get the said woman pregnant with triplets who are all half-siblings. The chances are very very slim, but it has happened once before. This is the name of the pdf with the news article: twins-and-triplets-by-the-same-mother-and-different-father_

* * *

Prologue:

So as you can see it isn't common, but it does occur. Now that being said my main characters Tessa, Alice, and Fiona are going to be the daughters of Jenna Sommers (From the Vampire Diaries) and the three girls are going to have different fathers. Tessa will be Logan Fell's daughter, Alice will be Mason Lockwood's daughter, and Fiona will be Peter Hale's daughter. With that I gave the background info I'll carry on to the story.

Most people don't know the truth about the Sommers triplets. If they did they surely wouldn't believe it. Their mother hadn't either, but she also didn't feel right not letting their fathers know of their existence. When Jenna Sommers got pregnant sixteen years ago she was shocked to learn she was having triplets, but she also knew it wasn't right to keep it from the father, the only problem was that once the girls were born the man she thought was the father was only the father to one of them. She then tracks down the second candidate and this is where the story gets weirder. He too only was the parent to one of the three children, which left one final child unclaimed, so Jenna tracked down the third candidate and he was the father of the third child.

Jenna was only sixteen herself when she had the triplets. Logan Fell, the first candidate, fled the minute he learned he was a father. Mason Lockwood has never been the responsible type, he sends a check every week, but he hasn't seen the girls since he took the DNA test when they were born. The only one who knew that the triplets had different fathers was Peter Hale. Peter wasn't like Mason or Logan. He had been older than Jenna by four years and had already had a small fortune to his name. He was also the only one who took up the responsibility as a father. He gave Jenna an out. He took all three girls, despite only one being his own, and he raised them with the help of the Hale family.

The triplets had lived a good life until the fire. When they were ten years old a fire wiped out their entire family except for their two cousins and their father, but their father could no longer care for them, so they went and lived with their mother's sister. They've been living there ever since their cousins came and visited often, but none of the girls had seen Derek and Laura in a long time. Not until the call on August 31st.

* * *

Chapter One:

The weather was still warm today, the fall chill had yet to creep in, allowing the sun to shine brightly in the cloudless sky. The triplets were going to begin their sophomore year tomorrow, so they were enjoying their last day of freedom in the sun. Tessa is laying on a beach towel in the backyard of her aunt's house, propped up with her arms behind her and her face tilted up to the sun. She has her eyes closed and is just letting the sun soak into her skin. Her dark brown is piled up in a bun on her head, while she has big dark sunglasses to cover her dark brown eyes from the blinding sun. She is dressed in a bikini, letting her skin tan golden in the sun's rase.

Tessa's sisters are with her, one sitting in the shade and the other sitting on the back steps. "You know cancer is the second leading cause of death?" Fiona points out, as blunt as always. Out of them all Fiona is most like her father.

Out of the three girls, Fiona looks the less like her sisters and the most like their mother. She has her mother's blonde waves, her pale flawless skin, the only thing she has that is from her father in appearance is his intimidating blue eyes that seem to look right through you to your very soul. There isn't a single thing those blue eyes miss.

"Let her enjoy the sun, Fee." Alice speaks up, a kind smile on her face. Alice has her father's turquoise blue eyes and his light brown hair. She is the sweet one, while Tessa was the wild one, and Fiona was the intimidating one.

"I'm just saying. She's the human one out of us." Tessa opens her mouth to argue, but the sound of a wolf howling cuts her off.

"Oh." She picks up her phone, causing Fiona to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Your ring tone is of a wolf howling? Seriously?"

"Hush, mutt." Tessa teases, causing Fiona to growl, her eyes flashing gold.

"I wish I could do that." Alice sighs. "Why do I have to be the other kind."

"Because your dad was the other kind, mine is the shifter kind."

"Both of you, hush." Tessa says as she answers the phone. "Hello."

"Tess, it's Derek. Put Fiona on the phone."

"Derek? What's wrong?" Tessa asks as Fiona stands up and makes her way over.

"Just get Fiona on the phone."

"No, just because I'm not a werewolf doesn't mean I don't get to know what's going on. Tell me what happened." Fiona grabs the phone from Tessa, ignoring her glares.

"Hey, Der, what's wrong?" Alice watches from her seat as Tessa pouts.

"Laura's missing. She went to Beacon Hills and I haven't heard from her in days." Fiona frowns as she listens to Derek. The Hale family aren't like the usual families. They are werewolves. There are two kinds of werewolves. The Hales are what is called a shifter werewolf. They can shift their appearance to take on aspects of a wolf such as their eyes or ears, but only highly skilled shifter werewolves can turn into an actual wolf. The other kind, known as the cursed, turn into actual wolves on a full moon, but only on a full moon. They also have no control over themselves, whereas the shifters can learn control and can shift any time they want. Alice was a cursed, but she still has heightened senses, strength, and healing like the shifters have every day. The only person who can't hear Derek on the other line was Tessa, which only makes her angrier.

"When did she go to Beacon?" Fiona asks as she dodges Tessa's attempts at grabbing the phone. Ever since they were little they have come to an agreement to keep Tessa out of the werewolf craziness and allow her to have a human and normal life, but Tessa refuses to sit on the sidelines and be left out.

"She left three days ago."

"And you haven't heard from her at all?"

"Not since she got there in the morning." Fiona glances at Alice with a questioning look just as Tessa grabs the phone.

"What's going on with Laura?" Tessa demands in a breathless voice.

"Tess-"

"She's my cousin too, Derek! Even if she is my step-cousin or whatever. She's family! Tell me what's going on. Hey!" Fiona grabs the phone back as Alice gets in between Fiona and Tessa.

"Do you need us with you? She was our alpha too." The sisters haven't seen Laura in years, but since Alice triggered her curse two years ago Laura has become their alpha. Whatever problem either has they go to Laura for help or Derek.

"You have school tomorrow." Derek sounded stress, even if he was trying to not let on.

"Der, every town has a school. Tessa will go on to her sophomore year here, while we go over to California with you and complete our sophomore year there."

"You're not leaving me here on my own!" Tessa snaps, but Alice keeps her back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you're twenty-two now, Aunt Miranda will be fine with us going to stay with you and if not I can get Jenna to talk her into it, she does afterall have the final say."

"How many do I have to tell you to stop calling Jenna by her name?"

"I think my lack of respect for Jenna is the least of your concern right now." Derek is quiet for a moment as he thinks over what she said, Tessa still struggling to get through Alice to Fiona.

"Fine, but Tessa stays out of this, deal." Fiona glances over at Tessa.

"Yeah, we got a deal." She hangs up and tosses the phone to Tessa.

"Do you want me to talk to mom and Aunt Miranda?" Alice has always been the better choice when it came to talking to their aunt and mother. Tessa and Fiona don't agree on much, but they both agree that they can't forgive their mother for leaving them. Since day one Jenna had others take care of them and that's all Fiona and Tessa sees now. Alice was the only one willing to give Jenna the benefit of the doubt.

"Yeah, fine. I'm going to pack."

"What's going on? Is Laura okay? Are you going back to Beacon Hills?" Tessa asks as Fiona and Alice head inside. Alice makes her way to the kitchen where the adults are talking, while Fiona books it up the stairs with Tessa hot on her heels.

"Fiona." Tessa gets the door shut in her face as Fiona begins to pack up her clothes. The only things she was taking was her clothes, shoes, and school things. Everything else could stay here because Beacon Hills wasn't going to become perminate.

Tessa stomps down to her room to change, while Alice begins to talk to her mom and aunt. "Derek called." She begins once she has their attention.

"Really, how is he doing? How's Laura?" Miranda asks as she cooks them lunch.

"They're both doing good. Derek and her are actually going home to Beacon Hills, they miss it and want to move back. They actually asked if we wanted to join them. I know it's really sudden, but I was hoping you'd say yes."

"Wait slow down, what is happening?" Jenna asks as she puts her glass down.

"Derek and Laura moved back to Beacon Hills, they have a new place there and they want Fiona and I to move in with them for the year."

"What about Tessa?" Jenna asks. Alice hated lying, but she had come to learn that she had to for many reasons.

"Tessa wants to stay here. She has friends her like Caroline and Elena and Bonnie… But Fiona and I… we really miss Derek and Laura and we really want to move back. I know it's sudden, but can we please go to California. Derek already got us tickets to fly there."

"Alice, school is tomorrow-"

"The tickets are for tonight." She can see Miranda and Jenna are both in shock. She sprang this on them so suddenly, but she was hoping the suddenness of this will help their case. It will give them no time to argue too strongly.

"Please, mom. I miss daddy." All three turn to see Fiona in the doorway. "Please." Her voice cracks as she looks at Jenna with tears in her eyes. "I haven't seen daddy since the fire and Derek says he'll take me to see him tomorrow after school. Please, mom. I'll do anything to see him." Alice stares at Fiona, she can see Fiona is trying to get them the win, but she can also see the truth in Fiona's eyes. Fiona really did miss her dad and she really did want to go see him.

"I…" Jenna looks towards Miranda helplessly.

"Derek and Laura have grown up a lot, Jenna. I think we can trust them to look after Fiona and Alice but are you both sure Tessa doesn't want to go with you."

"They won't let me go." Fiona curses under her breath as Tessa bolts into the kitchen. "It's not fair mom! I know Peter is Fiona's dad, but he is practically mine too. He raised me and Alice both since we were babes. I want to see him too. I want to see Derek and Laura. Please let me come with." Both Jenna and Miranda look at Fiona and Alice with disappointed looks.

"You want to leave your sister behind." Alice looks nervously at Fiona, who remains motionless and silent.

"If you guys are to go then you all go. Including Tessa." Jenna says sternly.

"Yeah, now you decide to be a parent, Jenna." Fiona growls before storming out of the kitchen.

"Fiona! Fiona!" Jenna yells, but Fiona continues up the stairs to her room.

"I'm sorry. I'll go talk to her." Alice says quietly before hurrying off after her. "Fiona, wait up."

"I promised Derek that Tessa would stay out of this. If we show up with her he's going to kill us." Fiona says as she spins around to face Alice.

"He still hasn't told her?"

"He wants her to have as much of a normal life as possible."

"It's been three years, Fee."

"He wants her to have a human life, Alice."

"Tessa should have a say in the matter, Fiona and plus it's not any of our business. This is between Derek and Tessa." Fiona flops down onto her bed and sighs.

"Yeah, well, it looks like Derek's going to have to talk to her after all with her coming to Beacon Hills and everything."

"Did you really have to say that to mom." Fiona rolls her eyes and falls back onto her bed, staring up at the stars that are tapped to the ceiling. "Did you pack already?"

"Mm, I moved quick. I packed for you too."

"We should get those tickets before mom demands evidence."

"Yup. You better get to it." Alice laughs and throws a pillow at Fiona's face.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Ass." Fiona and Alice look over to find Tessa standing in the doorway. Fiona looks away and back to the ceiling. "I'm sorry, but you left me no choice."

Fiona gets up and heads towards Tessa. "Get your stuff packed in ten minutes or we're leaving your ass here." Fiona shoves past Tessa.

"Believe or not, she's just looking out for you." Alice tells her sister. "She doesn't want you to get hurt."

"Just because I'm human doesn't make me defenseless." This was going to be a long night.


End file.
